My Cat Talks
by Assassin of the Shadows
Summary: (Rating is for later chapters...) Someone far back once told me “If you’re going to love someone, at least do it properly.” Thinking on it, that cat had absolutely no idea what it was talking about... SasukexNaruto
1. Found You

**My Cat Talks **

Found You

Someone far back once told me "If you're going to love someone, at least do it properly." Thinking on it, that cat had absolutely no idea what it was talking about. Yes, you heard me correctly; cat.

C-A-T.

For those of you whom are still confused, a cat is a small carnivorous mammal domesticated since early times as a catcher of rats and mice and as a pet. What this dictionary fails to mention is that they are fickle, independent, rude, and don't follow the privacy rule.

I happened to run into such a cat, and let me tell you that I regret it. A LOT. This… animal is still driving me crazy; did I mention cats don't shut up? I think I've officially decided I am a dog person.

You seem a little shocked, confused. Heh, you probably think I'm crazy. Don't worry, this is a normal occurrence, but maybe I should enlighten you so you have a better understanding.

§Two Weeks Previous§

"WHAT!" The silent clearing was interrupted with a loud yell, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NO MISSION'!"

Sakura was right along beside her teammate lecturing their teacher about responsibility. Sasuke on the other hand, just stood there and let the two of them deal with it, there was really no point in arguing if two of them were already doing it for him.

"This is second time this week sensei." Naruto finally hissed, panting a little because of his recent loud yells, "This is getting ridiculous!" Blue eyes narrowed into icy pools, something the other three witnessed very rarely. Frankly Sasuke and the others were wondering why the blonde was getting so mad.

"What's your excuse _this_ time?" The blonde demanded, eyebrows rose in challenge, as if daring the older man to tell a lie.

The three other sweat-dropped, but then again…

Recently it came to the attention of the ninjas of team seven that their teacher had finally settled down with someone. Unfortunately, he didn't quite yet have the permission of that someone.

This 'someone' was none other than Umino Iruka. Needless to say neither the teacher in question, nor student was pleased to discover this, and it has come to the attention of Naruto that the reason of Kakashi's lateness was because of 'harass-Iruka-time'.

"Actually, the hokage herself declared no missions because of… your stunt yesterday." Kakashi replied (surprisingly) truthfully, looking mildly embarrassed.

Naruto's face fell to a whiny pout, "She's never going to let that go, is she?"

"Not for a while." Kakashi replied, honestly tired of the situation himself. Who knew that that woman could keep such a tight grudge?

The blonde let out a full body sigh, and slouched forward, "So… no missions?"

"Not for a while." The silver-haired man repeated.

Naruto groaned and picked himself up, "So much for getting up, I actually came right on the dot this time too…" He muttered, walking away.

Sakura, who was most possibly more irritated than Naruto scowled the whole way back to her own home, not once asking Sasuke to walk home with her like she usually did. Yes, she was _that_ tired and cranky.

Kakashi turned and looked at him with a questioning gaze, as if asking why he was still here. Not one to disappoint (though that's not really true) Sasuke snorted and left the clearing himself, knowing that if he turned around he wouldn't find Kakashi because the pervert of a teacher would have already left, eager to play his new game of cat and mouse.

Sasuke really didn't have anything to do, and he couldn't find Naruto anywhere so sparing with him was out of the question. Currently he was just wandering aimlessly throughout the streets looking for something interesting to do, he didn't want to go home just yet because he knew he would just lay there being bored out of his mind.

Half way through his second round he heard a small sound coming from one of the alleyways. Now, Sasuke's not a curious boy -just to let you know- but he was a ninja and so he deemed it necessary to find out what was cause of the noise.

Cautiously entering the shaded area he found none other than a cat, a small calico cat. Sasuke cocked his head to the side, and cutely, the cat did the same. Sasuke glanced around to see if anyone was watching before he bent down and held his hand out to the colorful ball of fur, "Hey little guy, where'd you come from?"

The cat mewed cutely and trotted towards him rubbing up against the boy's outstretched hand. Sasuke, being the generous ninja he was gave the cat a few scratches behind the ear before standing up, "See you later cat." He said over his shoulder and continued on his way, now deeming it late enough to go home.

"But the kitty is so cute, how can you not take him home?" A voice rang out.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and turned with wide eyes to the cat _Did that cat…_The small cat mewed cutely all the while enlarging it's green eyes to impossible sizes. He could feel a tick starting at the corner of his right eye, something about that face reminded him of Naruto…

_Impossible, cats can't talk…_

The cat meowed again this time with more force as if saying 'you know you love me…'

Sasuke –sighing at his broken iron of will- picked up the cat and cradled it in his arms. The cat mewed softly and snuggled in his arms purring loudly. Strangely, this ice prince found it cute!

"I guess…" Sasuke muttered with a forced annoyance, "Since you have no home, I can take you with me." The cat mewled loudly and placed a small and cute lick to his cheek. A small blush came to Sasuke's cheeks and he quickly stuttered out, "D-don't get the wrong idea! I just can't s-stand to see a cat without a home. A-as soon as I find one for you, you're gone!"

A serious of meows could be heard from the prodigy's arms as he continued on home.


	2. Named You

Haha… this chapter is really short, but I wanted it up and out of the way.

**My Cat Talks **

**Named You**

The sun was finishing it's day by the time Sasuke and his new companion made it home. The cat was still purring and letting out the occasional meow just to keep the black-haired boy entertained. A soft smile was on the teens face and for some reason who couldn't stop it from showing, he always had a small weakness for animals, ever since he was a little boy he would enjoy sitting in front of his mother's birds just to listen to them sing.

Reaching the front door, he shifted the cat into one hand -snickering at the cat's rumbling yowl of a protest- and withdrew his house key, unlocked the door and stepped inside replacing his sandals for house slippers. He set the cat on the floor and watched with a foreign delight as the cat took in its new surroundings.

Sasuke walked past the cat and up his staircase. He blinked when he saw a blur of orange, blonde, white, brown and black fly past him and looked up to see the cat sitting atop the stair case looking at him as if to say 'sometime today?' Sasuke ignored the strange sensation in his stomach, reminding him of dread and continued up the stairs, making his way to his room – kitty right behind him.

Opening his door he allowed the cat to pad in before him and shut the door quietly behind him. The blur of color jumped onto his bed and snuggled under covers that were bunched up into the middle, only his small head showing. Deep green eyes stared at him as if it had all the answers and it somehow unnerved him.

He sat down on the bed himself for a moment, just to scratch at the exposed head, "I guess I should give you a name huh…" Sasuke said, not really paying attention. He went into deep thought on the cat's name all the while getting ready for bed. He found it a little embarrassing, because he couldn't really think of anything. Taking a desperate dive he finally announced, "I got it. Your name will be cat." He started walking to his bathroom when a soft-

"…Cat? Original."

Sasuke turned around and stared at the cat with wide eyes. This was the second time this has happened, and yet no one was around. Sasuke stared at the cat suspiciously, and the cat just gave him a smug kitty-smile. Were there ninja cats like there were ninja dogs? Sasuke turned around and closed the door behind him.

_But even so, talking animal partners are rare. And they'd never leave their masters…_

When he came back into the bedroom he saw Cat had left his original nest and was now pawing underneath his bed. Sasuke stood there for a moment with a confused look on his face. He walked over to the bed and pulled out a box Cat was trying to open. A soft shade of pink lit up his face as he pulled off the lid.

Cat leaned his face in to see what was inside and did a kitty-smirk. There had to be over a hundred photos in that box along with certain nick-knacks. He gave a curious 'meow' and Sasuke answered, "That's… Naruto…" Green eyes blinked and climbed into the teen's lap to get a better look.

The entire photos seemed to be of this Naruto, not one picture was without the boy. Cat liked how he looked. He had pretty blue eyes that reminded him of his former mistress' sapphire rings and his hair looked like sun beams; he had these cute little whisker marks and sharp looking teeth. Cat almost mistaken him for a neko-jin but taking in the appearance of the small boy's clothes he knew that it couldn't be true.

Neko-jins refused the color orange.

Cat let out a satisfied purr and Sasuke smirked, "Like him huh?" Cat nodded without thinking.

Sasuke got up and scratched his ears, "I do too."

As his human got changed into white pajamas Cat looked over more of the pictures, they were taken at all hours of the day but Cat realized there were certain times that were missing _Guess he didn't have the balls to peak_ Cat thought to himself, he lazily took note of the chopsticks, ramen packets and a glass button that looked like it came from a stuffed animal.

"This boy, is obsessed…" Cat whispered softly.

Finding nothing else of interest he went to turn away and return to the comfy bed, but something white caught his eye. Underneathhis human's bed was yet another box, but this one seemed bigger than the first. Interest caught, Cat began hooking his paw around the corner of the box, bringing it closer to him so he could see.

Sasuke, hearing the sounds of shuffling again, turned to see what Cat was getting into. Seeing the cat, once again pawing under his bed made him stop and stare; he already pulled out the box of Naruto's pictures what else was- that was when he remembered everything _else_ that was under that bed, "No Cat! Shield your eyes!" He screamed diving and throwing the cat to the other side of the room-

"RRRAAARREE" Cat shrieked.

Sasuke started mumbling apologies as he dug out everything from the bed, ready to put it in another safe place; but Cat's curiosity had been reached and with his feline grace he pounced on the other box crushing it open with his weight.

"No!" Sasuke yelled beat red.

If cats could blush or widen their eyes to impossible sizes- Cat would be pretty comical looking right now.

Inside the box Cat found a good collection of magazines and movies- all gay porn, with what appeared to be bondage and 'sexual fantasies come true'. There were dildos, cock rings, lube and other naughty toys. But what caught his attention the most?

There were more pictures of Naruto.

Naruto undressing, Naruto in the shower, Naruto panting, Naruto sleeping naked, Naruto bathing, Naruto with wet clothes on…

Completely not caring a highly amused cat snickered, "Sasuke's such a naughty boy!"

Sasuke's head whipped up at a speed that would make chiropractors wince. Wide black eyes stared in a frozen look of stupid horror, and his mouth was continuously opening and closing as if unable to gather enough oxygen. Then the unthinkable happened.

"What, you never seen a talking cat before?"

"…"

"Speak boy!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Yeah, completely out of character, I know, and I hope you'll all forgive me, Sasuke will seem more and more (will hopefully not) OOC throughout this story, most OOC will be around Cat and when he's by himself, I'm sorry I just could never accept the idea of Sasuke being a broody ass 24/7…

Leave a review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
